Phantom Troop Carrier
'Type-44' Name: “Phantom” Craft: Achoem Weapons Type-44 Troop Carrier Type: Drop Ship / Gun Ship Scale: starfighter Length: 33.5 x 20.4 meters Skill: space transports Crew: 1; Gunners: 2 Passengers: 30 Cargo Capacity: 15 metric tons Consumables: 1 week Maneuverability: 1D+2 Space: 4 Atmosphere: 280; 800 km/h Hull: 4D Sensors *Passive: 30 / 0D+2 *Scan: 60 / 1D+1 *Search: 120 / 2D+1 *Focus: 2 / 3D Weapons *'Type-44 Directed Energy Weapon/M' : Fire Arc: nose turret Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-6/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-625/1,250/2,500m Damage: 5D *'2 Type-52 Plasma Cannons' : Fire Arc: 1 port turret, 1 starboard turret Crew: 1 Scale: character Skill: vehicle blasters Space Range: 1-2/4/8 Atmosphere Range: 1-200/400/800m Damage: 4D Complement: *1 pilot *2 gunners *several passengers *2 Ghosts *1 Wraith *2 Banshees Description: The Type-44 Troop Carrier, also known as the Phantom, is an earlier ship in the same family as the Type-52 Phantom. It saw extensive use at the hands of the Covenant Remnant after 2553 than it did prior. This is presumably because of the vast presence of the Spirit before 2552. Design details Differing little from its successor, the Type-52 Phantom, the Type-44 served as the equivalent to the Pelican dropships used by the UNSC in terms of both function and performance, serving as a troop transport and as a supporting gunship. Like the Type-52 Phantom, the Type-44 Phantom is armed with a single chin-mounted Heavy plasma cannon with two plasma cannons. In addition to carrying multiple infantry, the Type-44 Phantom is also capable of carrying up to two Ghosts or one Wraith tank, just like the Type-52 Phantom, except the Spirit can take four ghosts. Combat The main role of the Phantom is to transport troops and vehicles into, or out of, combat. The Phantom can also carry Deployable lookout towers and other combat zone equipment. While the Phantom's main objective is to transport troops it can also serve as a gunship, utilizing its heavy plasma cannon and dual plasma cannons to deadly effect, providing both covering fire for its troops and more powerful weaponry to tackle tougher foes. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-44 Troop Carrier *thedemonapostle 'Type-52' Name: Phantom Craft: Assembly Forges Type-52 Troop Carrier Type: Drop Ship / Gun Ship Scale: starfighter Length: 33.4 x 20.5 meters Skill: space transports Crew: 1; Gunners: 3 Passengers: 30 Cargo Capacity: 15 metric tons Consumables: 1 week Maneuverability: 1D+2 Space: 4 Atmosphere: 280; 800 km/h Hull: 4D Sensors *Passive: 30 / 0D+2 *Scan: 60 / 1D+1 *Search: 120 / 2D+1 *Focus: 2 / 3D Weapons *'1 to 3 Heavy plasma cannons' : Fire Arc: turrets: 1 forward, 1 port, 1 starboard Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-6/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-625/1,250/2,500m Damage: 5D *'Optional: 2 Type-52 Plasma Cannons' : Fire Arc: 1 port turret, 1 starboard turret Crew: 1 Scale: character Skill: vehicle blasters Space Range: 1-2/4/8 Atmosphere Range: 1-200/400/800m Damage: 4D Description: The Type-52 troop carrier, otherwise known as the Phantom or Type-52 TC, is a Covenant troop transport used primarily to deploy ground units and equipment swiftly and efficiently to the battlefield, while providing suppressive fire for Covenant forces. Design details The Phantom is the rough equivalent of the D77H-TCI and D77-TC Pelican Dropships in terms of function and performance, serving as a dedicated troop transport and gunship. The Phantom sports heavier armor and a deadlier arsenal compared to its lightly armed cousin, the Spirit Dropship, consisting of up to three defensive weapons that offer 360-degree defensive and offensive capabilities, and is capable of maneuvering effectively in all atmospheric conditions, including space. The Phantom's crew consists of a pilot, a co-pilot, a navigator, and an operations officer in charge of the defensive plasma cannon(s). The Phantom can carry up to thirty passengers inside its troop bay (sixteen in Halo 2). Troops are deployed from both the gravity lift installed in the bottom rear of the ship, and the ventral doors on either side of the troop bay. Like the Spirit dropship, the Phantom is also capable of carrying vehicles such as Ghosts and Wraiths, as well as essential equipment such as Deployable lookout towers, and Covenant supply cases using the four miniature gravity lifts mounted beneath it. The Phantom has several weapon configurations that the gunship is able to be outfitted with. In Halo 2, the first appearance of the gunship, the Phantom sports three separate, fully rotational heavy plasma auto-cannons. In Halo 3, the Phantom retains its chin-mounted heavy plasma auto-cannon but replaces its internally-controlled side-cannons for two Type-52 Plasma Cannons. The third design, used during the Battle of Reach, replaces the chin-mounted battery with a Heavy plasma cannon, but keeps the two Type-52 Plasma Cannons mounted on its ventral bay doors. A specialized variant of the Phantom outfitted exclusively for space combat, known as the Phantom Gunboat, swaps its Type-52 Plasma Cannons for four plasma auto-turrets, and a chin-mounted heavy plasma cannon. Combat The role of the Phantom is to transport Covenant troops and vehicles into a combat zone with speed and efficiency while providing covering fire for disembarking units. Phantoms were seen transporting units throughout the Covenant's invasions of Earth and Reach and had become a great hindrance to the UNSC forces during those conflicts as they attempted to repel the Covenant invaders. Their use across Forerunner Installations was also particularly devastating, especially to units which were not equipped with anti-vehicle weapons. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-52 troop carrier *thedemonapostle 'Type-57' Name: Type-57 Dropship Troop Carrier Craft: Malurok Armory / Kolaar Manufactorum / Achoem Weapons Type-57 Dropship Troop Carrier Type: Dropship / Gunship / Scoutship / Transport Scale: starfighter Length: 31.5 x 20.1 x 10 meters Skill: space transports Crew: 2; skeleton: 1/+5 Passengers: 20 Cargo Capacity: 15 tons Consumables: 1 week Slip Space Drive: x13 Nav Computer: yes (short range only) Maneuverability: 1D+2 Space: 4 Atmosphere: 280; 800 km/h Hull: 4D Sensors *Passive: 30 / 0D+2 *Scan: 60 / 1D+1 *Search: 120 / 2D+1 *Focus: 2 / 3D Weapons *'Heavy plasma cannon' : Fire Arc: nose turret Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-6/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-625/1,250/2,500m Damage: 5D *'2 Type-52 Plasma Cannons' : Fire Arc: 1 port turret, 1 starboard turret Crew: 1 Scale: character Skill: vehicle blasters Space Range: 1-2/4/8 Atmosphere Range: 1-200/400/800m Damage: 4D Description:'' “Few combat vehicles reflect the traditional Sangheili design aesthetic better than the ubiquitous Phantom. The new dropships crafted by Malurok Armory, the Kolaar Manufactorum, and Achoem Weapons to feed the ravenous war engines of the Covenant and Swords of Sanghelios draw their inspiration from aquatic predators found on Elite colonies. Design details that the San 'Shyuum had always deemed... inelegant.”'' The Type-57 Dropship Troop Carrier, better known as the Phantom, was a dropship employed by both sides of the Blooding Years, during 2558. It was introduced as a replacement for the Type-52 and Type-44 Phantoms utilized during the war due to the loss of these crafts in combat operation. Due to the events of the Great Schism, the Sangheili designers of this craft were able to create it without regard for San 'Shyuum design traits and constraints. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-57 Dropship Troop Carrier *thedemonapostle 'Gunboat' Name: “Phantom” Craft: Covenant Type-52 Phantom Gunboat Type: Gun Ship Scale: starfighter Length: 32.5 x 20.5 meters Skill: space transports Crew: 2; Skeleton: 1/+5; Gunners: 1 Passengers: 20 Cargo Capacity: 5 metric tons Consumables: 1 week Slip Space Drive: x13 Nav Computer: yes (short range only) Maneuverability: 1D+2 Space: 4 Atmosphere: 280; 800 km/h Hull: 4D+1 Sensors *Passive: 30 / 0D+2 *Scan: 60 / 1D+1 *Search: 120 / 2D+1 *Focus: 2 / 3D Weapons *'5 Heavy plasma cannons' : Fire Arc: turrets: 1 forward, 2 port, 2 starboard Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-6/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-625/1,250/2,500m Damage: 5D *'1 Mini Plasma Torpedo Launcher' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-15/30/60 Atmosphere Range: 10-1,500/3,000/6,000m Damage: 8D Description:' '''The Phantom Gunboat is a variant of the Type-52 troop carrier. The Phantom Gunboat is similar in to the Type-52; the Gunboat however is designed more as a combat superiority craft, than a troop transport. It is equipped with a chin-mounted heavy Plasma Cannon and 4 side-mounted plasma auto-turrets, two on either side and one ventral plasma auto-turret. The Phantom Gunboat has additional structures compared to the regular Phantom, which include two additional side tails located above and forward of the regular ones which are connected to an extra pair of engines, and a curved bar extending from the tops of its "wings". It also has extra machinery attached to the top of said "wings". '''Source': *Halo Wiki: Phantom Gunboat *thedemonapostle